User blog:Zero Hunter/Reido Ryoushi vs Fuko Uchiha
The Meeting Reido Ryoushi sent two kunais at the ninja said to be Fuko Uchiha jr.. Reido Ryoushi waited for his reaction smirking wearing his usual clothing and his double sided axe on his back. "What will he do now." He thought silently. Fuko Uchiha quickly sensed an attack as he turned around quickly grabbing a kunai hitting them both away. Tilting his head he got a bit angry wondering who this ninja was. "Who are you loser and what do you want." Fuko Uchiha said annoyed and trying to act cool. Fuko Uchiha always tried to act as if he didn't care and was too good for everything, he began to realize it was working. Reido Ryoushi saw the attack a bit amazed at the sensing of it without him even using sharingan. Reido smirked at the question. "What do I want your life, your mask and if I'm lucky your sharingan." Reido Ryoushi said as the sun beated down on him as the wind slightly blew around as his clothes followed, along with his hair. Reido Ryoushi was trying to seem not nervous a bit however he really was considering he was try to kill a 12 year old uchiha while he was seven. Knowing his plan would have to work if he were going to pull this off. Fuko Uchiha got annoyed even more hearing the words Sharingan, his life about the mask he knew the Sharingan would be a bluff, or was it. Fuko Uchiha then activated his Sharingan which seemed to be One Tomoe. As the wind blew his blue shirt with a kong neck collar and uchiha crest on the back blew around along with the white shorts he was wearing. Fuko Uchiha ran at the kid twisting his fist back punching the kid and then leg sweeping him as he finished off with another punch as the kid was upside down. As the kid flew back Fuko Uchiha smirked. "This can be my first kill." He thought. "Your not much of a challenge kid give up. Fuko said with his hands in his pocket. The Battle Reido Ryoushi got up knowing Fuko Uchiha had speed but no power. So this was something Reido would have to try to use against him. However Reido knew he couldn't hit what he couldn't see so that was going to be the problem. Not only that Reido knew only one ninjutsu so the sharingan wouldn't bother him that much. However it was only First Tomoe and if he got to use the only ninjutsu he had to use some damage with taijutsu. Reido makes various hand seals as three clones form from the earth made of earth. Balancing his chakra evenly in all so the sharingan couldn't tell who was who all the Reido's smirked. Fuko Uchiha not amused by this made various seals as he inhaled deeply and exhaled as a fire ball came out at Reido and his clones, however they all managed to jump away as Fuko Uchiha got even more annoyed. Fuko Uchiha knew he would have to destroy them with pure taijutsu, but he had no strength only speed. Fuko knew that he would probably easily take the child, after all he was only six or seven. Reido knew that he would have to finish the punk off now his ego was going up by the minute. Reido took of five scroll along with the clones as the opened it as a poof of smoke happened as thousands of shurikens shot out, however half of them were fake. Reido and the clones were split up, two in the front and two in the back where the real Reido was, when the smoke vanished Reido was not there he and the clones were kicking Fuko in the air stunned Reido and another clone were launched in the air by the two other clones as they both kick Fuko down. As the two clones gave a devastating punch to the face of Fuko. As Fuko is hit with all the blows even the shuriken he falls on the ground in pain. "Teh you did good... You may have my Sharingan. You deserve it." Fuko had learned some medical things from his father as he slowly began his trans plant (i dun know how to do one so im skipping that.) Fuko finally finished as Reido Ryoushi finally had sharingan. Category:Blog posts